thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jr. Azulon
[ "REDACTED" Subject Overview Name: Unknown Nickname: Jr. Age: 17 Birthday: June 25 Sex: '''Male '''Race: '''Human '''Height: 5 ft 8 in Weight: 155 lbs Blood type: AB Brithplace: Unknown Weapon: Neibīburū and Orenji Fighting Category: Close combat, preffered H2H Team: BARJ Likes: Jalapeno's, Taki's, Lava Cakes,the fires of Mt.Doom. Physical Appearance Subject is a young man of medium build. He has sky blue eyes, and spiked orange hair. He is always wearing orange headphones, but never listening to any music. He carries his broadsword across his back, and is always wearing a buttoned up over coat. He has a long scar across his left eye, which he recieved in a fight with a pissed off cat.He has darkly tanned skin. Personality Subject has an unique inability to take anything seriously. Issue seems to stem from a deep psychological issue, caused by a severe childhood trauma.He laughed uncontrollably as his school headmaster ordered to have him excecuted. He becomes extremely angry when his height is commented upon, he even has a tendeancy to set said commentors on fire. He shows an extreme affection for his broadsword, Orenji. He protects it with an extreme vigor, one usually shown only to members of family. One recorded incident of someone abusing his sword ended with a fellow student (Verdantos Grenice) recieving an unhealable scar across his nose. Subject is unexceptional in the common sense field. He has been deemed unfit to lead a team. His team leader refers to him as "Tryhard" due to his unnatural wearing of headphones. Subject says that he wears them so he doesn't hear his constant REDACTED. He does not enjoy being interviewed, so whenever a situation arises he tells the interviewer to "REDACTED" As to prevent them from using the recordings in public. History Subject's heritage is unknown. He was dicovered on the side of a mountain road by Violen Azulon(Deceased). She had no name for him, so she called him Jr. Jr. was always an incredible hyperactive child, and this inevitably caused the death of the only person to ever love him. He was at the From Dust till' Dawn dust shop to design his first weapon. He had been sving up all of his life earnings for this moment, when suddenly some theifs came into the shop. They began to threaten Violen with bodily harm, unless the shopkeeper gave up his dust. Jr. did not quite grasp the severity of the situation, and challenged the theifs to battle. The duel did not end in his favor, and the theifs beat him within an inch of his life. Tragically, they ended up killing Violen as well. He ended up homeless, and alone, with no possesions besides his broadsword and the weapon he got from the shop. He was eventually sent to Signal Academy by the Grenice Family Foster Program and began training with his new weapon Neibīburū. The first person he met he challenged to a duel. He lost poorly, though the other attacker did recieve a scar across his nose. At Signal he exceled in hand to hand martial arts, but failed terribly in weapon handling, including polearms, and ironically, one handed swordsmanship. He never took any of his non fighting studies seriously, resulting in his failure of the leadership test. After an ill-fated attendance at Signal, including an encounter with the headmaster's pet tiger, he was assigned to team BARG, ironically led by Verdantos Grenice. His self-proclaimed rival. House Symbol: Ascend Subject has taken his deceased caretaker's symbol, A white dove on a black background, which represents the few symbols of hope in a bleak dark world. He has it etched onto the hilt of Orenji. Weapons: Fire Enhanced Combustion Gauntlets Subject uses two weapons, Neibīburū and Orenji. Neibiburu is a pair of Fire Enhanced Cumbustion Gauntlets that lets him conjure and control blue and white tinted flames. It is incredibly rare, and is fully dust powered. He uses it to enhance his Hand-to-hand skills. The amount of flames he can use is limited. It can launch fireballs, that explode on impact. He is exceptional in H2H combat, surpassing even his team leader, Verdantos. Orenji is a normal broadsword, but it was given to him by his caretaker, and is his most prized posession. He is mediocre at best in sword combat, and only carries it because it was given to him by Violen, his care taker. Category:Fanon Character Category:Dragon's Stuff